¿Por qué?
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: [OneShot] Porque una simple acción puede cambiar la forma en que vemos las cosas, porque después de lo que ocurrió mi mundo cambio de perspectiva [HHr forever!]


**¿Por qué?**

¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? Todo estaba bien, todo por fin estaba volviendo a la normalidad, pero no, siempre tiene que haber algo que no me deje en paz. Ojala pudiera solamente olvidarme de lo que pasó ayer, tan solo borrarlo de mi memoria pero no puedo, es tan extraño lo que estoy sintiendo. Sé que no debería sentir algo así por él, es decir, nunca lo sentí. Siempre lo he visto como mi mejor amigo, como la gran persona que es y por la cual siempre he sentido una gran necesidad de ayudarlo y protegerlo, pero ahora esto… ¿Por qué hizo eso? No me lo puedo explicar, será que…

Miren a quien tenemos aquí, la sabelotodo insufrible. Dime ¿Problemas con el cara rajada o con la comadreja? – Justo lo que necesitaba, mi querido amigo Malfoy… no tengo ni ganas de pelear con este imbécil

Cualquier persona en la que piense es mejor que tú Malfoy, ¿O acaso estás celoso de que no piense en ti? – De inmediato cambia esta maldita expresión de superioridad que siempre trae consigo

Si pensaras en mí tendrías algo bueno en que pensar –

Mira Malfoy no tengo ganas de discutir contigo así que dejémoslo para otro día – trato de avanzar pero el muy maldito se interpone

Que lástima, yo tengo ganas de un duelo aquí y ahora – saca su varita y cuando estoy apunto de sacar la mía alguien toma a Malfoy por el cuello

La próxima vez que te atrevas tan solo a acercarte a ella vas a saber lo que es enfrentar al que destruyó a tu Señor – quien más que Harry podría ser, de inmediato puedo ver en el rostro de Malfoy el miedo que siente aunque trate de no demostrarlo, es un cobarde

¿Y tú crees que eso me asusta? –

Creo que sí, sino no entiendo porque estás temblando – Malfoy se suelta bruscamente de Harry y se marcha sin antes lanzarme una mirada de odio que le respondo

¿Estás bien? – Harry se acerca más a mí

Si, no pasó nada – Los recuerdos del día anterior hacen que me sonroje con el solo hecho de que me observe

Que bueno – ambos esquivamos nuestras miradas - ¿Ibas al gran comedor? – Yo asiento – Te acompaño – comenzamos a caminar y debo decir que nunca me había sentido tan incómoda con Harry, en realidad nunca me había sentido incómoda con él. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa enfrente de Ron y Ginny, los que al parecer notan lo tenso del ambiente

¿Pasó algo? – pregunta Ron

Malfoy – Harry se me anticipa

¿Qué hizo ahora? –

Quería atacar a Hermione, pero lo puse en su lugar – Ron le sonríe a Harry como felicitándolo. Yo me limito a mirar de reojo a Harry, mientras ellos comienzan a hablar de no sé que cosa. Aún no entiendo porqué ayer hizo eso y porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

Comienzo a comer mientras los sigo observando a los tres, hablan animadamente y no puedo evitar recordar que hace un tiempo creía que yo iba a terminar con Ron y Ginny con Harry, sin duda eso hubiera sido lo que todos esperaban, incluso yo lo esperaba. Talvez porque era lo más fácil o solo porque Ginny siempre me hablaba de lo mucho que le gustaba Harry y yo inconcientemente asumí que nunca podría ver a Harry de otro modo que no fuera como amigo. Así fue como comencé a sentir otras cosas por Ron y a veces sentía que él también las sentía por mí, era como si tuviéramos algo pero sin decirlo. Hasta que me di cuenta de que en realidad solo lo quería como a un hermano y al parecer el también se dio cuenta porque desapareció ese "algo" que supuestamente había entre nosotros. Y hace dos meses que Ron esta con Luna, algo que nunca me hubiera esperado pero me hace sentir tremendamente feliz por ellos dos porque se nota que Luna lo quiere mucho y Ron no se queda atrás. Por su parte Ginny después del quiebre con Harry comenzó a salir con otros chicos, sin embargo no se sentía a gusto con ellos, por un tiempo siguió pensando que necesitaba a Harry hasta que llegó el adecuado, el único que durante años la quiso como nadie sin que ella se diera cuenta: Neville. Y ahora están juntos y nunca los había visto tan felices, en especial a Neville. Y bueno ahora llego a Harry y a mí, en realidad últimamente pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, más que antes porque ahora tanto Ron como Ginny se la pasan con Luna y Neville respectivamente, y no los culpo. A mí no me molesta en absoluto pasar el tiempo con Harry, al contrario me encanta, siempre me ha gustado estar con él y como ya había dicho antes nunca me había sentido incómoda con él, hasta ayer.

¿Hermione? – Ginny me mira con gesto preocupado

¿Qué? –

¿Podemos hablar cuando terminemos de cenar? –

Claro – ella asiente y yo vuelvo a centrar mi atención en mi plato de comida ¿Qué querrá hablar? Bueno lo sabré cuando acabe con esto

¿Lista? – la pelirroja se acerca a mí cuando ambas hemos terminado de cenar

Si, vamos –

Nos vemos después chicos – se despide de Harry y Ron, yo me despido con la mano

¿Y qué quieres hablar? – le pregunto después de un rato caminando sin que diga nada

Bueno, más que hablar es una pregunta –

Dímela –

¿Qué pasó entre Harry y tu ayer? –

No se a que te refieres – ella alza una ceja

Hermione, no lo niegues, talvez Ron no se haya dado cuenta pero yo noté como mirabas a Harry, además de que no dijiste nada en la cena y tu siempre hablas, en especial con Harry –

No pasa nada, es solo que no me siento muy bien –

Claro y a mí me gusta Goyle - ¿Porqué no la puedo engañar? ¡Merlín! Odio que siempre sepa cuando le miento

Ginny no tengo ganas de hablar –

Creéme lo noté en la cena –

Entonces ¿Por qué sigues forzándome a hablar? –

Porque soy tu amiga y no te puedo ayudar si no sé que es lo que esta pasando –

Es que Ginny… no te lo puedo decir –

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso robaste un banco o mataste a alguien? –

Por supuesto que no –

Entonces… -

Es que… me da un poco de vergüenza contártelo –

Hermione soy tu mejor amiga, me puedes contar lo que sea y yo no te voy a juzgar solo trataré de ayudarte –

Es que bueno Harry… ehh… - puedo sentir como mis mejillas enrojecen y Ginny me mira inquisitivamente – Ayer Harry me besó – puedo ver como Ginny sonríe y yo me ruborizo más

¿Y qué más pasó? – esta ¿Emocionada?

Nada, ¿Qué más querías que pasara? –

Bueno, no sé, talvez que hablaran o que se siguieran besando o que se yo –

No, no pasó nada de eso, yo… yo me puse muy nerviosa y me fui a mi habitación –

¿Y no le dijiste nada? –

No –

Pero Hermione ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –

Ya te dije, me puse nerviosa y no se me ocurrió nada que decir o hacer, solo me fui y ya – ella suspira cansinamente

Y supongo que no han hablado nada – yo asiento – ¿Y por qué demonios no le has dicho algo? Él ya dio el primer paso ¡Haz algo! –

Ese es el punto, no sé que hacer –

¿No es obvio? –

No, no lo es. Nunca me había sentido tan confundida en mi vida –

Imagínate como se siente Harry – eso no lo había pensado

Bueno él tampoco dijo nada –

Te lo dijo todo Hermione, por Merlín ¿Acaso no entiendes que Harry te quiere más que a una simple amiga? –

Lo sé, bueno eso creo, pero yo no sé si también lo quiero más que a un amigo –

¿Te gusto el beso? –

¿Qué tiene eso que ver? –

Solo responde –

Ehh… no te voy a responder eso, estamos hablando de otra cosa –

¿Te gusto o no? – me mira seriamente

Si, me gusto –

Entonces eso significa que… -

Que quiero que Harry me vuelva a besar – Eso lo dije casi sin pensar

O talvez que tu lo quieres besar o que te gusta Harry o quizás que estás enamorada de Harry – yo la miro asombrada y ella me sonríe

Entonces ¿Estoy enamorada de Harry? –

En mi humilde opinión diría que sí –

Nunca creí que me terminaría enamorando de Harry –

Hermione, talvez no lo notaste pero todas las chicas que están tras Harry te envidian y eso es porque notan que entre él y tú siempre ha existido algo especial. Hasta yo cuando estaba con Harry a veces me molestaba que él se acordara tanto de ti –

¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho? –

No lo sé, creo que no quería hacerte sentir incómoda –

Lo siento, yo nunca quise… -

No te disculpes Hermione, eso ya es pasado y lo que importa ahora es que hables con Harry porque talvez él piense que tú no lo quieres o que te molestaste con lo de ayer o que no quieres verlo nunca más o que… -

Ya entendí el punto – la detengo

Bueno, entonces mi trabajo ha terminado –

Gracias Ginny, de verdad necesitaba que alguien me hiciera entender lo que me pasaba –

No te preocupes, para eso estoy acá – la abrazo rápidamente mientras sonrío

Ahora será mejor que busques a Harry antes de que el pobre se suicide o algo por el estilo pensando en que no lo quieres –

¡Ginny! no digas eso –

Vete ya – comienzo a caminar con paso apresurado a la Sala común, supongo que Harry debe estar ahí, me siento tan tranquila ahora que entiendo porque me siento así, pero voy a estar más tranquila cuando Harry lo sepa. Digo la contraseña rápidamente y veo a Ron jugando ajedrez con Dean y para variar le esta ganando

Ron – le digo tomando su brazo

Hermione espérame 5 segundos, estoy a punto de ganar – ni siquiera me mira… ¡Como detesto cuando solo piensa en este juego!

Oh vamos Ron, luego puedes seguir jugando –

Shhh… - Genial, no me queda de otra que esperar a que le gane. Me cruzo de brazos para ver el juego y darme cuenta de lo mal jugador que es Dean, yo nunca hubiera hecho ese movimiento, bueno por lo menos así Ron va a ganar más rápido

¡Te gané! – Dice totalmente emocionado, como si alguna vez hubiese perdido - ¿Viste cómo lo destroce? – se dirige a mí y solo asiento

Felicitaciones Ron, ahora dime ¿Has visto a Harry? –

Y yo que creí que querías hablar conmigo – se hace el apenado

Por favor Ron, no vengas con esas… como si nunca habláramos –

En realidad últimamente no hemos hablado mucho –

¿Por qué será? – le digo irónica

Si, ya sé, porque estoy casi todo el día con Luna –

Exacto –

Discúlpame por estar con la persona que amo –

Yo no te estoy criticando, tú empezaste –

Si, disculpa. Es solo que hoy te noté muy extraña en la cena – así que si lo notó

No te preocupes, estoy por resolver lo que me tenía un poco distraída –

¿En serio? – Le asiento - ¿Y qué es? –

¿De verdad quieres saber? –

Por supuesto –

Harry –

¿Qué pasa con Harry? - ¿Por qué me hace estas preguntas? Debería conformarse con saber que ya estoy bien

Mira, todavía no te lo puedo decir porque tengo que hablar con él, pero cuando lo resuelva tú serás el primero que se entere –

De acuerdo, así que supongo que quieres saber donde esta Harry ¿Cierto? –

Si, por favor – le sonrío

Iré por él a la habitación – le doy un beso en la mejilla

Gracias –

De nada – y sube a buscar a Harry. ¡Merlín! Me siento tan nerviosa, ni siquiera sé como le voy a decir lo que tengo que decir, esto no tiene que pasarme a mí, yo siempre sé como expresarme pero ahora no encuentro las palabras para decir algo que le haga saber todo lo que siento por él y…

Aquí estamos – escucho a Ron y lo veo con Harry – Los dejo – nos mira a ambos y luego me sonríe, creo que ya entendió todo.

¿Pasa algo Hermione? – se acerca más a mí y me siento más nerviosa aún

Ehh… no, bueno en realidad sí, pero… ehh – esto se me esta complicando demasiado

Tranquila, solo dime que pasa – pone su mano sobre mi hombro y me sonríe, yo no puedo evitar sonreírle de igual forma. Tomo su otra mano y con la mirada lo invito a salir de aquí para caminar.

Caminamos juntos, aún tomados de la mano y de pronto me detengo. Ahora si le voy a poder hablar en calma

Hermione si quieres hablar de lo de ayer, de verdad te pido disculpas si te asuste o… o sino te gusto, entiendo que te hayas disgustado pero de verdad… - lo hago callar tomando su rostro y mirándolo detenidamente mientras acerco su rostro al mío - ¿Qué… qué haces? – me pregunta nervioso por mi cercanía

Lo que debí haber hecho ayer – sin aguantar más esta tortura me apodero de sus labios y siento como sus manos van a descansar en mi cintura estrechando más nuestros cuerpos. Sin duda este beso lo estoy disfrutando más que el de ayer, es que ahora si que lo estoy besando

¿Eso significa que si te gusto que te besara? – me sonríe

Me encantó –

Entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? Pensé que te habías enojado –

Lo que pasa es que me tomaste por sorpresa, en un momento estaba leyendo ese libro tan interesante que mando mi mamá y al segundo después tu me estabas besando, creo que me desconcertaste un poco –

Es que si lo pensaba un segundo más no lo iba a hacer, de hecho yo quería hablar contigo ayer, pero apenas te vi me sentí demasiado nervioso y todo lo que quería decir se me borró de la mente y lo único que pude hacer fue besarte –

Te entiendo, a mí me pasó algo parecido hace un rato –

Bueno, pero ahora si te puedo decir que… que te amo – puedo ver que aún se siente nervioso

Yo también Harry – su cara se relaja y suspira - ¿Pensaste que te iba a decir que yo no? –

No… o sea, no solo estoy muy nervioso – se ríe y yo también

No te preocupes, ya no tienes porque estarlo – nuevamente nos besamos para luego abrazarnos

¿Quieres volver a la sala común? –

No – no quiero tener que explicarle a Ron todo lo que pasó, al menos no hoy

¿Quieres quedarte aquí? –

No – él alza una ceja, se ve tan lindo así

¿Qué quieres hacer? –

En realidad tengo que ir a la biblioteca porque… -

Hermione, ¿Cómo vamos ir a la biblioteca? Pensé que querías estar conmigo y no con un montón de libros viejos –

¿Celoso de mis amados libros? –

A veces pienso que quieres más a los libros que a mí –

Por Dios Harry, ¿No te acabo de decir que te amo? –

Si, pero como quieres ir a la biblioteca –

Es que tu no sabes que la biblioteca a esta hora es un lugar genial para hacer cosas que no tienen nada que ver con la leer – le sonrío y él se ríe

Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? – toma mi mano y caminamos hacía la biblioteca, creo que Harry nunca había sentido tantas ganas de estar entre mis aburridos y viejos libros.

**FIN**

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola! ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, la verdad es que a mí no me gusto tanto, es que últimamente siempre llego a un punto en mis fics en que no me gustan y me dan ganas de borrarlos enteros. De hecho tengo siete fics a medias, y algunos me gustaban mucho en el principio pero después se me acaba la inspiración y simplemente los dejo inconclusos, espero que se me pase pronto esto para así darles más fics para leer.

Bueno al menos este fic me alegró un poco, porque como ya sabrán con el estreno de Harry Potter and the Deathley Hollows los HHr como nosotras/os quedamos bastante decepcionados, miren yo voy a mantenerme firme en mi postura, como siempre he dicho nuestra pareja ideal fue, es y será para siempre HHr así que por favor no cambien de parecer por lo que diga el libro, después de todo Rowling nos dio los personajes pero nosotros somos libres de elegir lo que creemos más real, que en este caso es la perfecta relación de Harry y Hermione.

Así que ya saben, nunca dejen de creer en ellos porque siempre nos quedan los fics.

Muchas gracias por leer y este fic va dedicado para todos los que creemos en Harry y Hermione pero en especial a las lindas personas que me dejaron post en "Una larga espera":

**Cam-tz**: Me allegro mucho de que te haya gustado el fic, muchas gracias por leer

**HHrkonii**: Que bueno que te hayas reído harto, en especial con la parte de la pasta dental, la verdad es que yo me imaginé a Harry en uno de esos comerciales todo feliz con su Hermione al lado xD. Bueno gracias por el review y mil besos

**Pily-chan**: Me parece genial tu idea de crear un desenlace HHr, no podemos quedarnos con lo que dice Rowling, pienso igual que tu y gracias por decirme eso de aceptar reviews anonimos, no me vas a creer pero no me había dado cuenta xD. Gracias por avisarme! Gracias por el review y cuídate mucho!

**Al. Max Potter Granger**: Que bueno que te haya gustado la trama de la historia, sin duda que ver celos entre estos dos siempre es interesante. Mil besos para ti!

**romycrazy**: Gracias! Ojala pienses lo mismo de esta historia. Mil besos!

**azaak**: Gracias por seguir creyendo en el amor verdadero, de verdad que por personas como tú sigo escribiendo estos fics, ¿Qué más perfecto que HHr? Nada! Ojala Rowling lo hubiese notado, pero bueno… siempre seguiremos firmes con el HHr! Te cuidas mucho y espero ver un review tuyo para esta historia

**HarryAndHermy**: Hola!! Que gusto ver un review tuyo, me encantan! Al parecer a varios les gusto la faceta celosa de Harry xD, que bueno es ver que me sigues leyendo, de verdad me haces feliz , te mando muchos saludos y te cuidas

**Cecilia A. Garcia**: Espero que siempre sigas pensando que Harry y Hermione tienen que quedar juntos, yo ya que sé lo que pasó en el libro te aconsejo que no te leas el epílogo cuando salga en español, te evitas un trauma de verdad. Muchas gracias por el review, mil besos!

**hhrldg.Black**: Alerta permanente? Que emoción! Jeje, muchas gracias por leerme la verdad es que me encanta leer estos reviews tan lindos que me escribes y bueno me encanta aún más que te haya gustado el fic, así si que dan más ganas de escribir. Nuevamente mil besos y abrazos para ti

**Harmonian**: Que bueno que haya valido la pena todo lo que pasaste para leer el fic, así no desperdiciaste tu tiempo xD. Ojala que te siga viendo por mis fics, de verdad muchas gracias! Mil besos para ti!

**l****iisä**: Gracias! Espero que este fic te guste también

**maria**: Por supuesto que sigo escribiendo amiga, ojala que este te guste también. Mil saludos!

**Azuki**: Y no te hago esperar, espero que este fic te guste tanto como el anterior y ojala leas mis otras historias. Te cuidas!!

**anette potter**: Gracias! Y claro que sigo escribiendo, ojala disfrutes la lectura. Mil besos!!

Ya mi bella gente no me alargo más o sino las notas van a ser más largas que el fic en sí xD

Mil besos para todos y hasta otro **HHr**

**Sunshine-hh**


End file.
